Betting, Regret and Love
by azhuichan
Summary: Sasuke dan Gaara terlibat dalam suatu 'taruhan'. /"hmm.. kau kalah Sasuke", kata Gaara/"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"/ "si-siapa kau?" - "aku kekasih Uchiha Sasuke" - "ta-tapi aku juga kekasih Sasuke-kun. Haruno Sakura"/ Semenjak adanya taruhan itu, hidup Sasuke dan orang-orang yang berada di dekatnya di penuh oleh kejutan. Bad Summary. RnR? -,-


**Hai… hai… hai… Saya Azhuichan, kembali lagi nih bawa fanfic baru yang ceritanya gaje'. Semoga kalian suka… (^_^)/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Betting, Regret and Love**** © Azhuichan**

**Warning : typo, gaje, OOC, EYD berantakan, tidak sesuai KBBI,**

**alur seenak jidat**

**mengandung bahasa kasar dan konten dewasa (****_Mature_****)**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**To : Taruhan, Penghianatan/Perselingkuhan, Persahabatan dan Cinta**

**Pair : Sasuke**

**Slight : Sasuke x (Other)**

**Uchiha Sasuke | Haruno Sakura | Rei Gaara |**

**Namikaze Shion | Yamanaka Ino | Saara |**

**Enjoy...! ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_NOT FOR CHILDREN…!_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Prolog_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_hmm.. kau kalah Sasuke", kata Gaara sambil tersenyum meremehkan_

"_hanya selisih 1 angka darimu", jawab Sasuke mendengus kesal_

"_tetap saja kalah!", balas Gaara tak terima_

"_Hn.. apa maumu?"_

"_aku ingin kau…"_

_._

_._

_.._

"_Sakura maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"_

"_Hmmt… baik Sasuke-kun", kata Sakura sambil menundukkan wajahnya menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipi ranumnya._

_._

_._

_._

"_achhh… ahh.. Sas… sus… hah..ke –kun"_

_._

_._

"_mana videonya?", tagih Gaara _

"_ambil saja sendiri di meja!", jawab Sasuke tak menghiraukan Gaara sambil menunjuk camera __**Canon EOS 1D Mark III**__-nya, dan tatapannya masih pada layar handphonenya sambil menyeriangi._

"_aishh… bulshit, dasar brengsek kau Sasuke!", kata Gaara tersenyum sinis setelah menonton video tersebut. Entah kata itu untuk mengejeknya atau memujinya._

"_memang! Dan terima kasih pujiannya", jawab Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan_

_._

_._

_._

"_SAKURA! Hey, kau mau kemana? Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku!", kata gadis berambut pirang berbicara serius berusaha mengejar sahabat pink-nya yang berjalan cepat menuju gerbang sekolah._

"_sudah, cukup Ino! Berhentilah mengoceh yang tidak-tidak tentang Sasuke-kun!", kata Sakura sambil menatap tajam sahabatnya._

"_Tapi ini kenyataan! Dia hanya 'mempermainkanmu'! Dan ia memiliki banyak sekali wanita di belakangmu!", kata Ino tak kalah tajamnya_

_._

_._

_._

"_kau benar ingin pergi ke Konoha?", tanya Saara pada sahabat berambut pirang pucat yang ada di depannya._

"_hmm.. ini sudah menjadi keputusanku! Aku ingin menemuinya dan meminta pertanggung jawaban darinya", kata wanita cantik berambut pirang tersebut. Ia sendiri ragu. Apakah prianya mau bertanggung jawab atau tidak?_

"_semoga kau segera bertemu dengannya", harap Saara, "maafkan aku yang tak bisa membantumu selama ini dan mencegah hubungan kalian", lanjutnya._

"_aku yang selama ini bersalah. Ini dosaku, terima kasih sudah menjadi sahabat baikku Saara"_

_Dan selanjutnya, mereka berdua berpelukan._

_._

_._

_._

"_APA-APAAN INI!", teriak Sakura, karena shock melihat pemandangan yang ada di depan matanya._

"_sst… diamlah Sakura! Kau mengganggu kegiatan panasku", kata Sasuke gamblang pada Sakura, tanpa menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya pada wanita yang ada di bawahnya._

_._

_._

_._

"_siapa kau?"_

"_perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Shion, kekasih Uchiha Sasuke"_

"_hah? ta-tapi aku juga kekasih Sasuke-kun. Haruno Sakura"_

_._

_._

_._

"_hikss… hiks… maafkan aku Ino, selama ini aku tak pernah mempercayaimu"_

"_sstt.. sudahlah Sakura. Semua sudah terjadi. Biarkanlah 'dia' mendapat ganjaran yang setimpal!"_

_._

_._

_._

"_ini tidak mungkin! Tolong selamatkan dia dokter. Selamatkan dia dan bayinya. Aku mohon!", teriak Sasuke frustasi sambil menarik kerah dokter yang ada di depannya._

"_sudah, tenanglah Sasuke-kun", kata Sakura sambil mencoba menenangkan Sasuke_

"_Hn, maaf… hikss… __**MAAFKAN AKU**__"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**END PROLOG**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Keep or Delete ?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Cukup sudah intip-intip ceritanya. Mungkin, kurang lebih ceritanya akan di buat seperti itu. Semoga kalian suka sama cerita gaje ini ^_^

Oke… jangan pelototin saya kayak gitu... #digebukin readers.. (T_T)

Maafkan saya karna membawa cerita baru tanpa melanjutkan fic Secret Wedding… aku harap kalian para reader cukup bersabar untuk menunggu fic SW, karna saya belum mendapat ide kelanjutan fic tersebut. Do'akan saya semoga cepet dapat ide buat melanjutkan fic SW dan cepet selesai.

Gomen juga, kalo di cerita prolog ini masih banyak typo dan kegaje'annya. #LOL

Arigato sudah menyempatkan membaca fic-fic gaje karya saya…. Saya terima apapun kritik, saran, dan flame Anda. Tapi jangan yang kejam! Kritik dan saran yang membangun lebih baik. Oke….! ^_^

Please review, karna review kalian adalah semangat ku …. \\(^_^)/


End file.
